The Ghost Girl
by SpiritoftheWhiteRose
Summary: We all know Danny's the Ghost Boy but in a fight with a new ghost there's now a Ghost Girl in Amity. Who is she? Read and find out. Please R&R No Flames!
1. The Accident

**_The Accident _**

"Danny wait. I don't think that it's a good idea to be doing this."

"Tucker it'll be fine. I'm just going in there to see what's wrong. If I can't fix it then I'll just come out and never go back inside."

"Danny put this on. It'll keep your clothes protected."

"Thanks Sam."

Danny Fenton was about to go into his parents ghost portal. They had attempted to make it work but it wouldn't turn on. Out of curiosity Danny went in to see what had gone wrong. His best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley had joined him at his parent's basement. Sam had just handed Danny one of his father's smaller jumpsuits. It would keep him from getting electrocuted if something happened.

"Alright here I go."

"Be careful dude."

Danny stepped in to the strange dome.

"So far it looks O.K."

"Danny did you find the problem?"

"I don't think so. It seems like it should have worked when my dad flipped the switch."

"Maybe there's a button on the inside."

"There is a chance that your dad miscalculated."

"Hey wait a second. There's an on switch in here.

"See Sam there can be a simple solution to the most complicated situations."

Sam just gave Tucker a glare.

"AAAARRRGGHHH"

"DANNY!"

Sam and Tucker ran to where the portal was. Danny was tossed out.

"Danny, Danny. Oh please be O.K."

Tucker and same were on there knees trying desperately to wake up Danny but there was something wrong. Danny didn't look well good wouldn't quite be the word to choose.

"Tucker look at Danny."

"I think he's been turned into a ghost."

"It can't be. It just can't be."

"Sam look. His hair it's turned white as snow, his eyes are glowing emerald, his outfit got changed to different colors, if you try to touch him your hand just phases through."

"No, no."

Sam started crying over the ghostly figure that was once her best friend. When suddenly Danny started to groan. He began to shift and was sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Danny? Oh my God you O.K.!"

Sam tried to hug Danny but she fell to the floor.

"What the heck!"

"Dude I don't know how to break it to you. Going through that ghost portal turned to you into a ghost."

"WHAT!"

Danny jumped to his feet and ran the mirror.

Tucker was right. His hair was white, his eyed had turned to a forest green, the jumpsuit had switched to black and white colors, and whenSam tried to hug him she just fell right through him.

"This is not good. Can't I just go back to human?"

"Who knows? They effects could be permanent."

"Definitely not good."

Suddenly a ring had formed around Danny's waste.

"Oh no. What now!"

The rings had split in to two. One was going up Danny's body and the other was going down. There standing before them was Danny but now he was wearing the clothes he had on before. Danny had changed back to human though Sam just wanted to check to make sure everything was normal. She looked at his eye and hair. Danny's hair was its usual ebony color and his eyes were once again their crystal clear pools of water. Sam then placed a hand on his shoulder. When it didn't phase right through she gave Danny a hug never wanting to let go in fear of possibly losing him again. Danny returned the hug grateful to be back as well. Tucker came over and clapped Danny on the back.

"Great to have you back dude."


	2. The Fight

**_The Fight _**

Danny Fenton has been fighting ghosts since he got a bit of control over his powers. He could change to and from ghost mode at will, he had the ability to shoot an ecto-blast out of his hands, he could become invisible, intangible, and have the power of flight. Danny would spend nights at a time protecting Amity Park. He fought all kinds of ghosts. Some were for more threatening than others. _(A/N: I don't feel like writing all the ghosts and battles.)_

The hardest part would be keeping all of this a secret. He couldn't tell his parents. They were constantly saying that they would tear the Ghost Boy apart atom by atom. A few times Danny had a strong urge to tell them about his ghost powers but he would never go through with it. He always thought that what if they didn't kill him, would they still accept him as their son or feel appalled to know him. Either way Danny refused to tell them.

The only problem was that Jazz had figured out about him being part ghost but while she was 'helping', more of the ghosts felt like trying to leave the Ghost Zone knowing that they wouldn't be going back any time soon. After a while though Jazz backed down a bit and Danny was doing better with catching the ghost that had gotten out and Jazz was getting much better with her aim on the Fenton Thermos.

_0/0/0/0/0/0_

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

Tucker and Sam met up with Danny after school by the door.

"Nothing much really. No ghost attacks or anything so far. How about you guys come over to my place. We can do some star gazing up of the roof of the op center."

"Sure."

"Fine by me."

As Danny was watching the billions of stars begin to appear and was happily enjoying trying to find and name all the constellations that he knew, his ghost sense had gone off.

"I'm goin' ghost!

A ring formed around Danny's waist. It split into two different rings. One went up his body and the other down. His t-shirt and jeans disappeared and were replaced by a black and white outfit with a DP emblem on it. His hair turned a snow white and his eyes become their ghostly emerald. He turned into the Danny Phantom that had saved countless lives. He phased through his bedroom floor to see a ghost he had never fought before coming out of the Fenton Portal. It was a cross between a dragon and hawk. It had the tail and body of a dragon but wings and face of a hawk. Its face was a mixture of red, yellow and orange. The body was a black and brown color with golden shaded spikes traveling down its spine and an orange tail. The last five spikes were an eerie blood red color. Those particular spikes were filled with a poison so powerful that a mere tap from them would kill human or ghost in a matter of seconds.

"Danny which ghost is it now!"

Sam and Tucker came running down the stairs ready to help Danny and were shocked at what they saw.

"Dude I've never seen this ghost before."

"Me neither."

Then the beast swung its tail at Danny. He generated a force field with his ghost energy but the fore field dissipated after a couple of seconds. Danny was suddenly grabbed by the ghost's claws and thrown against the control panel for the Fenton Portal. The panel was smashed to a million pieces.

"Tucker the portals losing power."

It started to flash on and off before finally powering down completely.

"We need to get in working again or we won't be able to send the dragon thing back to the Ghost Zone! Sam what are you doing!"

Suddenly a part of the wall came crashing down and Tucker dove out of its path but in doing so he lost sight of Sam.

"Sam! Sam where are you!"

Danny was fighting to keep the dragon from leaving to basement. _(A/N: No flames about where his parents are.)_ It kept swinging its deadly tail at Danny trying to get rid of him but Danny would just dodge the shots and shoot it with his ecto-blasts at it.

Little did he know Sam was taking the biggest risk of her life.

Tucker was trapped behind the pile of rumble that had fallen from the wall and could only see Danny and the dragon but couldn't spot Sam.

That's when he saw it. Sam was in a jumpsuit almost identical to Danny's and she was running to the portal while dodging the dragon's poisonous spikes. She made in to the portal and started looking frantically for the switch that activated the Fenton Portal.

The dragon had backed off from Danny for a few seconds. Danny immediately started looking for his friends. He spotted Tucker but he was screaming Sam's name while trying desperately to climb the pile of the shattered wall that laid in his path. Danny was scanning the ground for Sam worried that she was hurt. Then he noticed a shadow moving in the now powerless Ghost Portal. He sped to the ground.

"Sam! NO!"

There was a flash of green light as Sam activated the portal and was turning herself into a halfa just like Danny was.

She began to scream then was tossed out of the portal. Danny was in absolute shock at what Sam had just done to herself. But the ground suddenly rumbled from the growl of the dragon. Danny flew up and gave the dragon once last major ecto-blast and it fell into the Ghost Zone.

Danny flew off to where Sam was laying. He got down on his knees gently shaking his ghost friend.

"Sam wake up please."

Tucker finally scrambled his way over the top of the pile of ruble and ran to where Sam was, kneeling down with a shocked look on his face.

"She didn't." Tucker said in unbelief. "Why would she do this to herself?"

Sam started to move and she sat up.

"Sam are you O.K.?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Sam why did you do it?" Danny's eyes were filled with concern and confusion for his best friend.

"That portal needed to be turned on and I made the choice of activating it."

"But Sam…" Tucker was at loss for words.

"Sam you do realize what you have done to yourself and your life has changed for ever and you'll never be able to go back."

Sam sighed. "I know I've just thrown my life in to a whole new direction but I will never regret making this chose."

"Sam you sound awfully sure about this." Tucker was still having trouble grasping that his two best friends in the world have become part ghost.

"I know but now Danny and _I_ are going to do this whole protection thing."

Danny smiled a bit at what she just said and helped her up to her feet. He took over to the mirror that was cracked but enough was standing to give Sam a good idea what she looked like. Her hair was as white as snow. Her violet eyes turned sapphire and her jumpsuit, just as Danny's did, had become a mixed pattern of white and black. She had every power that Danny did.

Tucker was starting to get his composure back. Not to mention his humor was starting to kick in.

"You do know that you're going to have make up a name."

"Tuckers right. We can't have you flying around with same name as your human version."

"I got it. Sam Spectra."

"Nice one Tuck. What do you think Sam?"

"My names Sam Spectra." She said in a faked annoyed voice as she changed back into a human.

* * *

I got a complain that I put to much conversation in the last chapter but now I think I didn't put in enough dialogue. I'm thinking about putting a prologue but not if I don't get enough reviews! 


End file.
